Prussia's Awesome Sleepover
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: Prussia drags Austria, Italy, and Germany over for a sleepover. Will anything happen between Germany and Italy? Or will Austria go crazy from Prussia's craziness first?


9:00  
"Kesesesese, this is gonna be the awesomest sleepover ever!" Prussia exclaimed, reclining his chair with a sigh.  
"Why did you force me to come with you, you know I hate staying up late." Austria growled from the couch.  
"But it'll be fun, Austria!" Italy said with a smile. He cuddled up against Germany even more. "Right, Doitsu?"  
"I guess so, Italy." Germany said.  
Prussia leaped out of his chair and ran to the bar, and pulled out a huge bowl of popcorn. He ran back to Italy and set it on his lap. Prussia ran back to the bar and retrieved two beers, a cup of tea, and a glass of juice. He gave the juice to Italy, the tea to Austria, and he gave him and his brother each a beer.  
"You guys know of any good movies we could watch?" Prussia asked.  
"Vee~, let's watch a Disney one!" Italy suggested.  
"I got a better idea, Italy-Chan." Prussia smiled. He went to the shelf where all the DVDs were stored, and he pulled one out and brought it back for everyone to see. "Zombieland." he grinned. "It's more of a comedy than a scary movie, but it's still pretty awesome."  
"Vee~, that looks scary..." Italy said, burying his head into Germany's chest.  
"Bruder, I like that movie too, but I think Italy is too scared." Germany said.  
Prussia knelt down in front of the couch and poked Italy's leg. "You know who's in this movie?...Bill Murray." he said in a soft voice. "And do you know who Bill Murray voices?...Garfield. Don't you like Garfield, Italy-Chan?"  
Italy looked at Prussia and grinned. "Vee~, I love Garfield!"  
Prussia smiled and ruffled Italy's hair. "Then how about we watch this one, ok? It's got the awesome Garfield guy in it."  
Prussia went up to the DVD player and started preparing the movie. Germany looked over at Austria and smiled. "Are you okay with the movie choice, Austria? You're not saying much."  
Austria turned to Germany and scowled. "I don't even want to be here, Germany. I don't really care what we watch."  
Italy looked over at Austria and poked his arm playfully. "It's gonna be fun, Austria! Vee~, just relax!"  
A faint smile appeared on Austria's lips. "I'll try, Italy." he said.  
Prussia ran to the light switch and turned it off, then retrieved another small bowl of popcorn from the bar. He settled himself in his chair with his popcorn on his lap, and started the movie.

10:00  
"Are you liking the movie, Italy?" Germany whispered.  
"Vee~, it's kind of scary...but the girl is very pretty." Italy said back.  
Germany frowned and nudged Italy's arm. "Italy, don't do that." Germany hissed.  
"H-hey! West!" Prussia whispered, waving at his brother. "Look at the Prick!"  
Germany looked over at Austria. His elbow was rested on the arm of the couch, and his chin rested on his hand. Austria's head kept slipping, and he had to keep adjusting himself so he wouldn't fall over.  
"Kesesese, he's falling asleep. Where are the Sharpies?" Prussia grinned.  
"Don't draw on him, Prussia-San!" Italy said.  
"But it's funny, Italy-Chan!" Prussia smiled. "Don't worry, I would never draw on you. Only the Prick here just because he's...well...him."  
"Hang on." Germany said. He gently moved Italy over and stood up. He knelt down next to Austria and tapped his leg. "Austria...Austria wake up." he whispered.  
Austria mumbled something and turned away. Germany carefully scooped Austria up into his arms, trying not to wake him up. On the ground were four pillows and blankets all set up in a row. Germany's on the left, then Italy's, Prussia's, and Austria's. Germany lay Austria down in his spot and tossed the blanket over him. He took off his glasses and set them next to Austria's pillow, then Germany made his way back to the couch with Italy.  
"Way to ruin the fun, West." Prussia growled. "Let's just go back to watching the movie."

11:00  
The movie had ended, and the three conscious countries sat on their blankets together. Prussia's empty beer bottle lay in between them, and Prussia spun it as hard as he could. It stopped when it was pointed to Germany, and Prussia grinned. "Truth or dare, Westie?"  
"Dare." Germany replied.  
"Okay...I dare you...hmm...oh! Kesesese, I dare you to kiss Italy." Prussia laughed.  
Germany's face turned bright red, and he glared at his brother. "I'm not doing that." he hissed.  
"You gotta, it's the rules." Prussia said. "Unless you're too chicken, West."  
Germany glared at Prussia and turned to Italy. He kissed Italy's lips sweetly, and pulled away from him quickly. "There, done." Germany growled as his face turned even brighter red.  
"D-Doitsu..." Italy said quietly. "Vee~...thank you..."  
"Prussia, truth or dare." Germany said.  
"But West, you didn't even sp-"  
"Truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
Germany smiled mischievously. "Then I dare you to draw on Austria's face. And try not to get caught. I don't think he's a very deep sleeper."  
Prussia got up and sprinted upstairs. He came back with a big box of Sharpies and set them down on his blanket. Germany and Italy scooted closer so they could watch, and Prussia pulled out a big black Sharpie. "Watch how the awesome Prussia does it." Prussia grinned.  
Prussia carefully turned Austria's head towards him and began to draw. He drew a big curly mustache, and connected Austria's eyebrows with a huge line. He drew fake glasses around Austria's eyes, and used the mole on his face as the eye of a smiley. Italy was laughing uncontrollably, digging his head into Germany so he didn't wake Austria. Germany covered his mouth with his hand, trying to remain silent.  
"Should I add anything else?" Prussia asked a little too loudly.  
Austria's eyelids began flickering, and he moaned as he tried to open his eyes. Germany, Italy, and Prussia quickly scrambled back to their spots, and Prussia tossed the box underneath his blanket. Austria sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"That's why I'll never forget that day. I learned that Frederick William I was a king that shouldn't be messed with." Prussia said.  
"Vee~, that was a good story, Prussia-San!" Italy said.  
"Hey, guys. Look." Germany said, motioning to Austria. "I think Austria just woke up."  
Italy smiled and covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to burst out laughing. "V-vee~, how are y-ou, Austria?" he choked.  
Austria ran his hand through his messy hair and reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked down. "...I'm not in my pajamas?"  
"Y-you fell asleep during the mov-ie...s-so I put you in bed..." Germany giggled.  
Austria reached into his bag and pulled out his purple satin pajamas. "I'm going to go change." he said, standing up.  
Germany, Italy, and Prussia all widened their eyes. Prussia jumped up and put his hand on Austria's shoulder. "Heh, j-just change out here, P-Prick." he said, looking away from Austria and trying not to laugh. "W-we'll look away!"  
"...Why wouldn't I just go into the bathroom?" Austria asked with confusion.  
Prussia began trembling, having trouble trying to hide the grin that was forming on his face. "Y-you know, p-pajamas are just, o-overrated...j-just sleep in your boxers or something..."  
Austria frowned and pulled away from Prussia. The bathroom was down a long dark hallway in the back, and he began making his way down there. "B-but it's dark!" Prussia yelled.  
"Don't care." Austria called back, reaching the bathroom. He went in and shut the door.  
Germany, Italy, and Prussia all howled with laughter. Italy fell on the floor and rolled around while Germany wiped the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Mein gott, this is too funny!" Germany laughed.  
"Kesesesese, that idiot Prick!" Prussia laughed. "Haha, I can't wait until he notices my awesome drawings on his face!"  
In the bathroom, Austria frowned as he took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. "Why are they acting so weird?" he wondered. "...Did I do something weird while I was asleep or something?"  
Austria piled his clothes on top of the counter and began washing his hands. He dried them off on the towel and glanced at the mirror quickly. Austria was about to leave the bathroom when he stopped and moved back to the mirror. He noticed what was on his face...the mustache, the unibrow, the fake glasses underneath his real ones, and the smiley face...  
"PRUUUUUUSSIAAAAAAAA!" came Austria's voice from the bathroom. He ran out and threw his clothes on top of his bag, then glared at Prussia menacingly. "I would run if I were you." he growled through clenched teeth.  
"Shit!" Prussia yelled. He sprinted upstairs as fast as he could, and Austria followed close behind.  
"You're going to regret what you did, Prussia!" Austria yelled.  
Germany and Italy lay on the floor, laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes. Italy sat up and giggled. "I'll be right back, Doitsu." Italy said, pulling his pajamas out of his overnight bag.  
"Alright. No problem." Germany laughed.  
Italy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in his yellow boxers and his pink tank top. Because Germany was alone in the basement, he decided to change as well. He wore his black tank top and grey boxers, and he still wore his iron cross around his neck. Italy stuffed his clothes into his bag and smiled. "Vee~, I hope Prussia's okay up there." Italy said.  
"He will be, don't worry." Germany smiled. "Austria's had to put up with his shit since we were little, he won't be pissed off for long."  
Germany looked over at Austria's bag and stared at all the clothes piled up and haphazardly laying on the ground. He frowned and, being the neat freak he was, quickly folded up the clothes and placed them neatly in the bag.  
"He can't keep anything neat." Germany mumbled after he fixed them. He went back and sat on his blanket, and Italy grinned at him.  
"Vee~, oh Doitsu." Italy grinned.  
The sound of footsteps from the stairs became louder and louder, until Austria and Prussia appeared at the bottom. Austria's face was red from anger, and the marker had disappeared. As Prussia came closer, Germany noticed that he had a red hand mark on his cheek. But something else about Prussia was...missing.  
"...Where's your iron cross?" Germany asked as Prussia sat back down.  
"Huh?" Prussia asked. He felt his neck, and realized that the necklace was gone. He glared at Austria and held out his hand. "Gimme my awesome iron cross, Prick." he said.  
Austria grinned mischievously. "Not until you apologize."  
"Sorry you didn't like my drawings on your face, Prick." Prussia mumbled.  
"A real apology." Austria said.  
Prussia sighed and bowed his head. "Oh, Great and Mighty Austria, I beg for your forgiveness in hopes that we may set aside our differences and one day become an awesome duo."  
Austria pulled the cross out of his pocket and placed it in Prussia's hand. "Better." he said.  
"I was joking, Prick. My awesomeness wouldn't be as radiant if you were there." Prussia grinned, putting his cross back on.  
Austria frowned and curled up underneath his blanket. He took off his glasses and set them by his pillow. "Be quiet, Prussia."  
Prussia laughed and took off his pants, revealing his blue boxers that looked similar to Germany's. He was already wearing his black tank top, so he stuffed his discarded clothes in his bag. Prussia snatched Austria's glasses and put them on, smiling at Germany and Italy.  
"Hey, everyone." Prussia said, trying to imitate Austria's voice. "I'm Austria, and all I do is play the piano because I don't have any friends."  
Germany and Italy laughed, but Austria wasn't as amused. "Stop it, Prussia." he muttered.  
Prussia grabbed a sharpie that was still underneath his blanket, and he drew a mole on his face that looked like Austria's. Prussia held out his hands and pretended to play an invisible piano. Then, he suddenly stopped and glared at the wall. "What are you doing, Prussia? Stop it. That's disrespectful." Prussia then looked back at Germany and Italy sternly. "The only reason I'm so uptight is because I know I will never be as awesome as Prussia. And because I know that Hungary thinks he's waaaay more attractive than I am."  
"That's enough." Austria growled, taking the glasses back from Prussia. He set them down again and curled back up in his bed.  
Prussia laughed and licked his finger, wiping the Sharpie away from his face. "I think it was pretty accurate." he said, looking at Italy for confirmation.  
"Vee~, it was funny, Prussia-San." Italy smiled.  
Prussia grinned and ruffled Italy's hair. "Thanks, Italy-Chan."

12:00  
Italy, Germany, and Prussia each sat on their blankets with sketchbooks and pencils in hand.  
"Kesesesese, what do you want to draw now?" Prussia asked.  
"Vee~...um...how about...each other?..." Italy asked quietly, rubbing his eyes. "I'll draw...I'll draw Doitsu..."  
"I'll draw Prussia...though I'm not too skilled with a pencil and paper." Germany said.  
"Alright, I'll draw Italy-Chan. Let's start!" Prussia said.  
Germany focused on his piece of paper, making sure he did a good job. He drew the head to the best of his ability, and began to draw his brother's hair. He quickly glanced over at Prussia's drawing. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't as bad as his either. Germany looked over at Italy's, but to his surprise, all that was on the paper was the start of a circle. Germany glanced up at Italy and realized that his eyes were slowly closing, and his body swayed slightly.  
"Hey...Italy..." Germany said, shaking Italy's shoulder softly.  
Italy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Germany drowsily. "Hm?...oh...Doitsu..."  
"Do you want to go to bed, Italy?" Germany asked.  
"Vee~...uh...d..." Italy whispered. He let his eyes close, and his body began to fall towards Germany. The pencil fell out of his hand and the sketchbook fell off his lap, and Italy landed in Germany's lap.  
Prussia looked up at Germany, then looked to Italy laying on him. "...What happened to Italy?..."  
"He fell asleep." Germany smiled.  
"He must have been really tired." Prussia said.  
"I guess so." Germany said. He put down his sketchbook and pencil, and carefully moved Italy to his bed. Germany softly pulled the blanket up onto Italy and tucked him in. Prussia put down his stuff too, and he gently ruffled Italy's hair again.  
"Good night, Italy-Chan." Prussia smiled. "Kesesesese, hope you have awesome dreams tonight."

1:00  
"I'm so bored...this isn't too awesome anymore..." Prussia said in a dull voice, staring up at the ceiling. He had his legs rested on the couch, but the rest of his body was on the floor. Germany was in the same position.  
"How about we go to bed or something?" Germany suggested. "I'm kind of tired anyways."  
"Are you kidding me, West? That's not the Beillschmidt way. We party all night and day, no sleep for us..." Prussia said. He suddenly got up and sat normally again. "You wanna make some prank calls?"  
Germany got up and smiled. "Sure, bruder."  
Prussia grabbed his IPhone that lay on his blanket, and he opened up his contacts. "Let's call Romano." he grinned.  
Germany widened his eyes. "No way, Prussia. He hates us." Germany said.  
"Which would make it funnier." Prussia said. He typed in *67, then Romano's number. "What are we going to say?"  
"I'm not saying anything, he's going to realize it's me and give me one hell of a time later."  
Prussia shrugged. "Suit yourself, West." he pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times, and then a grouchy voice came over the phone.  
"What the crapola do you want." Romano grumbled sleepily.  
"Romano! It's so good to hear from you!" Prussia said, imitating Spain's voice.  
"Why the hell are you calling me this late, bastard? Wait until tomorrow." Romano said angrily.  
"But I wanted to talk to you now! I missed my little Lovino!" Prussia said, trying not to laugh. He looked over at Germany, who was grinning at him.  
"...Why does your voice sound weird?"  
"U-uh, what do you mean? I'm fine!" Prussia stammered.  
"...Is this the potato-loving bastard? Or his beer-loving brother?"  
Prussia widened his eyes and quickly hung up the phone. "Shit..." he mumbled.  
Germany laughed. "I told you that he would figure it out. Let's call France."  
"Good idea." Prussia smiled. He dialed the number, making sure he hid his, and then gave the phone to Germany. "Disguise your voice." he said.  
Germany smiled and took the phone, right as France answered the call.  
"Bonjour?"  
"Hello, sir." Germany said, disguising his voice. "I...um...I was calling about the ad that you had placed."  
Germany could hear France's bed sheets shifting, and assumed that he had changed positions. "Ohohohon, you are?"  
Germany looked over at Prussia, who was trying not to laugh. "Y-yes, I am." he answered, thinking that France was going along with the joke.  
"Ohohon, well, I'm ready whenever you are." France breathed into the receiver. "How about you come on over? I'll give you a tour of France...ohohon, and let you see the Eiffel Tower."  
Germany stared at the phone with bewilderment, and quickly looked to Prussia for help.  
"Hang up, hang up." Prussia whispered, waving his hands at Germany.  
Germany quickly hung up and threw the phone back at Prussia. "You do the calling from now on." he said quietly.  
Prussia nodded silently. He scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number. After a few rings, they answered.  
"What?"  
Prussia remained silent and stared at the phone with a huge grin.  
"...America, is this you?!" England demanded. "I told you to stop calling me so late!"  
Germany smiled and looked at Prussia, who was trying not to laugh too loudly.  
"I'm sick of you calling me so bloody late, it's obnoxious that I can't get any sleep because you think it's funny to mess with me!" England yelled. "Just because you're independent doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you want! How about me and MY friends start calling YOU every morning at 1:00 just to piss you off?! Is that funny, huh?!"  
Prussia set the phone down on the ground and moved away to the corner of the basement, trying not to make any noise. Germany smiled and covered his mouth with his hands.  
"I swear to god, later I'm going to come up to your house and beat the crap out of you for this!" England ranted. "I probably wouldn't be so cranky all the time if you didn't do this to me. Learn some bloody manners! If you bother me ONE more time tonight, you're going to regret it!"  
England hung up the phone, and both the Germans burst out laughing. Prussia made his way back to his brother, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Shut up, Prussia. Trying to sleep." Austria mumbled from his bed, pulling the cover over his head.  
"Why did I even drag you here?" Prussia laughed, poking the back of Austria's head. "All you're going to do is complain. This is my awesome sleepover, you shouldn't be complaining."  
Austria pulled down his blanket a little and turned to Prussia, his eyes still closed. Austria gave Prussia a faint smile.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Austria said. "You drag me along everywhere you go. If Germany wasn't here, I would end up being your right-hand man."  
Germany laughed. "That's my job, Austria. Did you sleep well?"  
"Only because I knew that I could finally escape Prussia and all his mischief." Austria smiled, slowly opening his purple eyes.  
"Kesesesese, did you have any dreams about Hungary, Prick?" Prussia grinned.  
Austria blushed and rubbed his eyes. "N-no...but I bet you will."  
Prussia blushed as well and lightly hit Austria's arm. "Shut up, Prick."  
"When did Italy fall asleep?" Austria asked, glancing over at Italy's bed.  
"About an hour ago. We were drawing and he fell into my lap." Germany said.  
"That's Italy for you." Austria smiled. He curled up underneath his blanket and sighed. He yawned and let his eyes fall shut again.  
"You goin' back to sleep?" Prussia asked.  
"Yes, and I suggest you do the same. It's one in the morning." Austria said.  
"Yeah bruder, let's turn in for the night." Germany said, crawling into his bed. "It IS getting really late."  
"Aww, West, don't turn into a Prick..." Prussia moaned.  
"Come on, Prussia. You don't have to sleep right away, but you at least have to lay down."  
"Uuugh..." Prussia said. He stood up and made his way to the light switch. "SO not awesome." he mumbled as he turned it off. He returned to his bed and cuddled up underneath his blanket.  
"Good." Austria said. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled up.  
Germany lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He smiled and let his eyes fall shut. "Good night, Prussia. And good night, Austria."  
"Good night, Germany...and...Prussia." Austria mumbled.  
"Kesesesesese, have awesome dreams tonight, Westie. And I hope the awesome me appears in yours, Austria!" Prussia exclaimed.  
Germany smiled and yawned. He snuggled up in his warm blanket and soon fell asleep.

2:00  
"Doitsu~, aren't you coming? You said you would be at the park an hour ago." Italy said sadly.  
"Oh...yeah, uh, I can't make it after all..." Germany stammered into the phone. "I, um...something came up."  
"Well...alright...maybe another time then?..." Italy asked.  
"...sure..." Germany said.  
"Ciao." Italy replied sadly. He hung up the phone and sighed. "Too bad he couldn't make it."  
Germany, who was back at his house, hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Prussia, who was sitting next to him, laughed and took a sip of his beer.  
"Kesesesesese, was that Italy or something?" Prussia asked.  
"Yeah." Germany laughed. "He was upset that I couldn't come to the park with him. But does he HONESTLY think that I would ever want to hang out with him?"  
"What an IDIOT!" Prussia grinned, draping his arm around his brother's shoulder. "That baby needs to grow up."  
"Exactly. That would be wunderbar." Germany said.  
Both brothers began to howl with laughter, thinking about the hopeless Italian sitting alone at the park.

Italy gasped and sat up quickly, panting from the fright. "V-vee~...j-just a nightmare..." Italy whimpered. He looked over to his right side and saw Prussia sprawled out in his bed and drooling, and his wide open mouth had turned into a grin. Then, Italy looked over at Germany, who lay still with his hands on his stomach. Italy could hear faint snoring emitting from his friend.  
"D-Doitsu..." Italy whispered. Germany's eyelids twitched, and he rolled over on his side.  
Italy sighed and lay back down in his bed. The fear from his dream still made him tremble. Italy lay facing Germany, and he curled up in his blanket. "I-it's not real, Italy...n-not real..." he whimpered.  
Germany suddenly rolled back over towards Italy, and his eyes slowly opened up. "I-Italy?...I can hear you talking." he said quietly, rubbing his eyes.  
"S-Sorry, Doitsu...I had a nightmare..." Italy said.  
"Are you alright?"  
Italy nodded his head. "Vee~, I dreamed that I invited you to the park...but you said you couldn't come...but you and Prussia were at home, laughing about how stupid I was...you don't think I'm stupid, do you?"  
"Of course not, Italy. I would never say that about you." Germany said, rolling onto his back. "I...I like talking to you. You don't bother me at all."  
Italy looked at Germany for a moment, and without warning, cuddled up against him and put his arms around Germany's chest.  
"I'm sorry, Doitsu...it was scary...and it seemed so real..." Italy whispered.  
Germany blushed and put his arm around Italy's body. "Don't worry, Italy...it's not real...I would never say any of that about you..."  
Italy sighed and buried his head into Germany. "Thank you, Doitsu..."  
Germany smiled and closed his eyes. "No problem. That's what friends are for."  
Italy moaned and snuggled up into Germany as much as he could. Germany sighed and felt the color rush to his face.  
"...I'll keep him safe." Germany thought to himself. "He won't need to worry."  
Germany's mind lingered on the thought for a while, and he soon fell asleep with Italy curled up in his arms.

9:30  
"Kesesesese, I can't believe they fell asleep like that together." Prussia whispered.  
"I didn't know Germany was able to...express his feelings like that." Austria said back.  
"You know, just this one time...I don't feel like calling you a Prick." Prussia grinned.  
Austria smiled and pushed his glasses up a little. "Thanks, Prussia."  
"Let's wake them up, shall we?" Prussia asked. He crawled over next to Germany and ruffled his hair. "Weeeestie!~" he cooed. "Wake up, lover boy!"  
Germany's ice blue eyes slowly opened, and he saw Prussia's face inches from his. He pushed his brother away and rubbed his eyes while Prussia laughed.  
"Why'd you fall asleep like that?" Prussia cackled.  
Germany looked over to his right side and realized that Italy was still snuggled up against him asleep, and Germany's arm was still around Italy. Germany looked back up at his brother sleepily. "He had a nightmare." he said.  
"Sure, little bro. Kesesesese!~" Prussia said.  
"He did, honest!" Germany said. He looked over at Italy and smiled, and shook his shoulder softly. "Italy, wake up..." Germany whispered.  
Italy moaned and let his eyes flicker open. He rubbed them with his hands and smiled at Germany. "Ciao, Doitsu." Italy said.  
Germany grinned and ran his hand through his blonde, messy hair. "Did you sleep well after that nightmare was over?"  
"Si! Thank you." Italy said. He sat up and stretched out his arms. "Vee~, good morning, Austria and Prussia-San."  
Prussia grinned and ruffled Italy's hair. "And good morning to you, Italy-Chan."  
Germany sat up as well, and Prussia smiled at his brother too. "What do we got planned for today, bruder?" Prussia asked.  
"Not much, I don't think. Why?" Germany said.  
Prussia then turned to Austria and lightly hit his arm. "I may go over to the Prick's place and watch him play some piano. As a proper apology for drawing on him, he has the great privilege of the awesome Prussia coming to his place."  
Austria smiled weakly at Prussia. "You better not be showing up just so you can stare at Hungary."  
Prussia blushed and pushed Austria down onto his blanket. "Shut up, Prick." he mumbled.  
Italy grinned and tugged on Germany's arm. "Doitsu~...vee~, do you want something for breakfast? I can make pasta!"  
"Pasta isn't a proper breakfast, Italy." Austria said, standing up. "How about I make eggs and toast?"  
Prussia jumped up and grinned. "I'LL make them." he said. "I'm WAY better at cooking." And with that, Prussia sprinted upstairs to start.  
"Please don't burn down the kitchen!" Austria called, running after him.  
Germany grinned and stood up too, and Italy did as well. "You wanna go watch the commotion?" Germany asked with a grin.  
Italy held Germany's hand and blushed. "Vee~, good idea." he said, leading Germany up the stairs.  
Germany smiled at Italy and let out a sigh. "Today's going to be a good day...I can tell." Germany thought to himself.


End file.
